Devil's Daughter
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Female demons aren't too common, but they exist. Besides, no one ever said Satan couldn't have a daughter, just like he had sons. Of course, no one ever said he would know the mother of his daughter would live long enough to give birth either. Hidden from the eyes of the world, such a girl is biding her time, hoping to escape her destined fate as the only known daughter of Satan.
1. Chapter 1

**_[[My dearest fans, I place this hear to say this chapter may be short, but that is now how they will stay. The next chapter is much longer, and the 4th is a great deal longer than that. If that is the problem, if that is why you aren't reading the rest of the chapters, then please message me. Thank you, and enjoy the show.]]_**

* * *

A young blonde girl is sitting in a chair in a cafe, talking with Paladin Angel.  
"Listen, we are worried about the son of Satan roaming about so freely, even when he's under such restrictions. And not to mention he's lucky enough to have his death sentence delayed." Angel says, then sips his tea.  
"Why me? I never get along with that bratty Mephisto."  
"Neither do i, but i trained you personally, and as the paladin i am ordering you to attend that school and keep an eye on those trouble children for me."  
"Fine..."

* * *

"Class, we have a visitor who will be observing." Yukio says.  
"A visitor?"  
"Yes. She's been asked to come here and keep an eye on how things are going by the paladin himself. She used to be his pupil, but right now she's an upper first class exorcist and an expert in all but one field."  
"Which field?"  
"I never had any interest in becoming a tamer." Everyone looks to see the blonde standing in the doorway, a sword sheathed on the right hip and gun holstered on the left. "My name is Rose, I've been informed of the situation revolving around this school and asked to keep an eye on how things go. I'm sorry that I must intrude like this."  
"So you're a new babysitter for me basically." Rin says. Rose leans against a wall.  
"Yes, essentially. I don't really want to do this, but if the paladin orders it..." She sighs.  
"Well now that you've met we'll continue class." Yukio continues his lesson, Rose watching him more than Rin or anyone else. When class is over she starts to walk away. Rin runs after her.  
"Hey! Wait!" She stops and looks back. When Rin catches up they continue walking. "So are you actually worried about me?"  
"No." Rose sighs. "But I wasn't left with a choice really. I don't think its that big a deal, having a son of Satan be an exorcist. I mean, who better to go after the irritant?"  
"Yeah! Seriously!" Rose smiles.  
"Rin, you seem like a good guy, i have nothing against you. I really don't care, demon or human, I just care how you go about life, what you do with yourself. We shouldn't have to suffer because of the stupidity of others."  
"Yeah! You rock!"  
"Thanks. I have to go see Mephisto though." She sighs. "He is someone I despise."  
"Yeah... he can be weird. But he isn't that bad, i think."  
"You should just go with your friends. I'll be seeing ya."  
"Okay! See ya Rose!" He runs off. Rose smiles, then sighs and turns around.  
"Come on then, quit lurking." Mephisto laughs as he turns into his normal form from that of a butterfly. "What a terrible disguise in this place."  
"You really don't like me, do you?"  
"No."  
"I dont understand why! Tell me, is there a secret you're worried i'll discover?" He smirks and Rose glares at him. "Nail on the head!"  
"Leave me alone. I'm tired, i want to go to bed." She starts walking away.  
"Ah, don't be so cold! I'm just having some fun!" He follows her. "Come now. Here, a present." He snaps his fingers and flowers appear in front of Rose, roses in fact.  
"Don't want them." She smacks them away. "I'm here because I don't get a choice, so leave me be."  
"You're so mean to me Rose. You should lighten up."  
"Rose!" Yukio walks over. "I'll lead you to the dorm."  
"Thanks Yukio." She follows Yukio away, leaving Mephisto behind. He smirks.  
"Well, lets see how long until i reveal your secret?"

* * *

Rose looks around her room, its a fairly empty dorm room. She drops her bags off next to the bed.  
"Rin and I are next door. No other students stay in these dorms."  
"Alright, that works perfectly for me."  
"Do you need anything else?"  
"No, that's fine. Thanks Yukio."  
"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything." He walks out to his room. Rose sighs and falls onto the bed.  
"No, I just need to sleep. I'm tired..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rin spends his time at school trying to find Rose, who is enrolled in the senior class. As the school day ends someone places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to face them.  
"Hey, I'm no..." He stops when he sees Rose.  
"Yo."  
"Oh! Hey! You're hard to find!" Rin smiles.  
"I'm in a different grade. There's a good chance we wont meet during the day." They walk back to the dorms together. "Did you want to talk about something?"  
"Not really, just, you know, I thought it'd be interesting to see my overseer at school."  
"I see." Rose smirks. "You're a cute kid Rin. Especially these ears of yours." They stop walking as Rose grabs and pulls the tips of Rin's ears. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"  
"Ow ow ow ow OW!" Rose laughs and lets go.  
"That was fun." She giggles.  
"For you... Hey, you've got an accent, where are you from? You can't be from Japan."  
"Ah, no, I'm from England."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Well, I was born there, but my mom died and my dads some jerk bum so I don't know him. My moms dying wish was for me to be raised by a friend, here in japan actually, a monk. That's how I learned about exorcists at first. I didn't learn much though. He brought me back to England as his last act before he died. It wasn't long before a demon attacked me. I fought it off, and that's when that dumb Angel found me. He made me his pupil without my consent, but I suppose it helped."  
"Wow. I don't really get it, but it sounds exciting."  
"Not as exciting as I bet things have been for you." Rose smiles, and Rin smiles back.  
"I like you Rose, you're pretty cool."  
"Thanks. I'll just be observing in the classes though, and I may find you during school now and then. But I have my own studies and duties to attend to, and I'm trying to be as defiant as I possibly can."  
"What do you have against the guy? I mean, I know he's a jerk, but he was your teacher, right?"  
"He... he's just so irritating." Rose sighs. "On top of that the guy doesn't understand much. He's strong and a bit cunning, but that's about it. At least, that's how he seems to me. He gets on my nerves so badly..."  
"Well he shouldn't be showing up here!"  
"Yeah, I guess not..."

* * *

Its been a couple weeks since Rose has shown up. Things have gone fairly quietly, and half the time Rose doesn't show up to the exorcist school at all. Today she's there though. As class goes on Rose, who is sitting in the corner next to the door, starts falling asleep. Suddenly the door is thrown open.  
"Heeeeeeello! I'm not interrupting anything important am I?" Everyone looks to see a young blonde guy with a gun on either side of his hip and a large sword on his back.  
"Dameon! What are you doing?! We're in the middle of class!" Yukio shouts.  
"Little Yukio! Hey!" Dameon shuts the door behind him.  
"Dameon!" Rose jumps out of her seat.  
"Rose! So glad I found you!" He smiles at her.  
"Dameon..." Rose sighs.  
"No way! This is amazing!"  
"I thought Rose was cool! But Dameon too?"  
"What? Whats going on?" Rin looks around, not understanding why everyone seems so excited.  
"Rin, you haven't heard about them?" Dameon and Rose watch as the students explain who they are. "Rose and Dameon are known as the perfect exorcist pair."  
"What?"  
"Yeah! Rose and Dameon are on their own amazing, but they were trained together by the current Paladin, and they currently are together and work as a pair. They're guaranteed to complete a mission if put together." Dameon smirks at the statement.  
"Ah, well, that's nice, but just rumors. We aren't all that great."  
"Dameon, why are you here?" Rose asks.  
"You're no fun Rose." Dameon sighs, then smiles. "I didn't mean to intrude like this, so I apologize. But I've finally gotten permission to come here and stay with you! I was getting so lonely without you back at home! So I thought I'd come here to be with you!"  
"Ah, D-Dameon... y-you..." Rose blushes, embarrassed by Dameon's non-nonchalant attitude towards their relationship.  
"Dameon, we are in class. If you need Rose she can go out and talk with you. But I need to continue."  
"So stiff kid. I'm gonna explore a bit. I'll find you later Rose." Dameon smiles as he walks out. Rose groans and falls back into her seat.  
"Please, just go on Yukio...

* * *

Rose walks back to her room, clearly not happy about the intrusion earlier.  
"Hey, Rose, so was that guy your boyfriend?" Rin asks.  
"Rin, don't pry." Yukio says.  
"No, its fine. Yeah, Dameon and I are together."  
"Was it love at first sight? That's what it sounded like." Rose smiles and shakes her head, amused by the question.  
"Actually, up until a couple years ago, Dameon and I pretty much hated each other."  
"What, really?" Rin is surprised.  
"Wait, I thought you two always got along." Yukio says.  
"No, that was just Angel's delusion. I hated both of them, but him being my teacher was forced on me. I studied hard and worked day in and out to learn and master everything I could. Dameon had a natural affinity for exorcism and a childhood history, so the two of us were pretty well equal by the time we became full exorcists. I'm in all fields but tamer, and Dameon is in all fields but aria. We used to fight constantly. Dameon was so lazy, and he said I was too uptight. Angel wound up forcing us to live together when he declared us an exorcist duo and moved us into one apartment together. Dameon's a year older so he was a grade above me. From middle school till he graduated we've gone to the same school."  
"Wow. That's cool."  
"So what changed?" Yukio asks. Rose smiles and looks up at the sky.  
"Ah, that is... well, one other reason I used to hate Dameon is because he is terribly perverted. When we moved in together I hated him even more because he was always with one girl or another, and would try and sneak peaks of me. He got quite a few injuries at my hands." She smirks. Rin and Yukio both swallow a lump in their throat. "But Dameon finally started to clean up his act when I threatened to never come home. Later he learned something very private about me, something I'm not proud of, and instead of freaking out or rejecting me he told me he loved me... how could I look at him with anything but love when he was so sweet and open with me? It was awkward for a while, us going back and forth about just what our relationship was. Finally, at the end of his Senior year, so only half a year ago, we made it official that we're together."  
"Sounds complicated." Rin sighs.  
"Yeah. He's still a brat."  
"I noticed." Yukio chuckles.  
"Well, anyways, I'll try to keep him under control while here. I don't need my last year of high school disrupted by him." They reach their dorms and head upstairs. Rose goes to her room where she finds Dameon sleeping on her bed. She shakes her head and walks over, grabs her blankets, smirks, and pulls. "Wake up!" Dameon falls onto the floor.  
"Ow!" Dameon rubs his head and glares up at Rose. "That wasn't nice."  
"I know." Rose sits on her bed. "Neither was disrupting Yukio's class like you did."  
"Sorry, I was just excited about getting here finally." He gets up and sits next to Rose. "Did you miss me?"  
"Sure, whatever you want to think." Rose rests her head on his shoulder and shuts her eyes. Dameon smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I want to go home Dameon."  
"I know. You've told me how much you hate being around Mephisto."  
"He's determined to find the truth."  
"Its alright. I'm here so I'll watch your back for you."  
"Dameon... thank you." She opens her eyes and smiles at him. Dameon smiles and kisses her lightly.  
"No problem. Now..." he smirks and pushes her back onto the bed. "Lets have some fun."  
"Dameon, don't you dare." Rose warns. Dameon ignores the warning, kissing Rose and slowly sliding his hand up her shirt. Rose allows him, until his hand gets up a little too far. Then she smirks and shoves Dameon off, flipping him onto his back on the bed and pinning him down. "I warned you, you perverted brat."  
"What can I say? I love my beautiful busty girl." He grabs her breasts. Rose's face turns an amazingly deep shade of red and she slaps him.  
"Dameon! I'm gonna kill you!" She shouts as she jumps onto her feet, arms and hands covering her chest. Dameon rubs his cheek, but laughs.  
"You are too easy Rose. I swear, that is always hilarious!"  
"Dameon you little punk!" Dameon stands and Rose tackles him. The two wrestle on the floor, laughing as they do. When they finally rest Dameon has Rose pinned down. He smirks and nuzzles Rose's neck, making her squeal. "Dameon! Quit it!"  
"Quit what?" He brushes her hair back, and finds a piece of tape. He pulls it out and away, allowing her hair to completely fall back away from her face, revealing pointy ears. "That tape is such a pain."  
"I'm the one who has to wear it."  
"I know." He kisses her. "Well you can relax, I cleaned the room and put up a seal. Mephisto isn't in here, and this should be enough to keep him out for now. If he breaks through it'll warn us."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." He nuzzles her neck again. Rose giggles.  
"You're so annoying, you little pervert." Rose wraps her arms around his neck and kisses Dameon. They sit up, and when they do a tail, previously hidden by wrapping around Rose's leg, comes out. "Dameon, I really am glad you came here. Just, please, don't cause problems for me, alright?"  
"Me? Cause problems? Never." Dameon smirks. "Well, except this one." He grabs her breasts again. Rose turns red.  
"DAMEON!" Rose shouts. "I swear I'll kill you!" She lunges at him, but Dameon dives out of her way. "You're such a pervert!" She's about to lunge again when there's a knock on the door.  
"Hello, Rose, Dameon. Its Yukio."  
"Ah! H-hold on! Rose grabs her tail and hides it behind her. She pulls her hair over her ears. "You can come in!" Yukio opens the door.  
"Sorry to bother you, but is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, its just that SOMEONE is being a brat." She glares at Dameon.  
"I wonder who she could mean."  
"Well its just loud so I was getting worried."  
"Sorry Yukio, we'll keep it down. Well once Dameon leaves and goes to his room!" She looks at Dameon. "Things will get quieter."  
"I'm sleeping in here!"  
"Not a chance."  
"Of course I'm staying in here!"  
"Well, I'm going to head back to my room." Yukio shuts the door and heads back to his room. Rose sighs and lets go of her tail, then glares at Dameon.  
"Alright, time to go Dameon. I'm tired and want to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Nooooo!"  
"Come on." Rose stands. "Out you go."  
"Fine." Dameon sighs. He stands and walks over to Rose, kissing her. When he pulls away he smiles and brushes her hair back. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Rose smiles. "Now get out." She smirks.  
"So mean." Dameon chuckles as he walks out, heading to the room across the hall...


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose! Hey!" Rose looks up as Rin runs over to her. They're both on their lunch break, Rose sitting under a tree while she reads and eats.

"You found me after all." Rose smirks. Rin sits down next to her.

"Not just me!"

"Hey!" The others from the exorcist class, minus Izumo, walk over, including Yukio, though he doesn't seem interested in the social interaction.

"Oh geeze, a mob." Rose shakes her head and closes her book. "No peace for me I suppose."

"Hey, wheres your boyfriend?"

"Ah, he..." Rose blushes and pokes at her food. "He's already graduated, so he isn't gonna be coming on campus too much. I'm sure he's out working or, at least, not causing trouble for me... I hope..." She sighs.

"I'm sure Dameon is doing his best while you're in school." Yukio says.

"I doubt womanizing would count as doing his best." Rose stabs a carrot with her fork.

"Is he really such a womanizer?" Konekomaru asks. "He seemed nice enough."

"He is a terrible pervert, but I suppose, to be fair, his womanizing days are mostly behind him." Rose bites her carrot.

"Rose, what exactly made you want to become an exorcist?" Bon asks.

"I was telling Rin about that before. My first experience with anything related to demons and all that was when I was living with a monk who raised me here in Japan. My mother died, but he was her friend so he agreed to take me and raise me in her place. When he died I was alone, and I didn't know much. I wound up being attacked by a demon. Luckily it was weak enough that even my pathetic skills could best it. After that its just kind of what happened to me. You could almost say I didn't get a choice in the matter. But I don't mind, since it is something I enjoy doing. After all, I'm helping to protect what little peace this world knows from the chaos the demons are trying to create."

"So why were you sent here? I mean, we know to help watch over Rin, but why?" Shima asks.

"Thats because the Paladin doesn't trust anyone here as far as he can throw them. But he basically raised me and took care of me for several years. Frankly I don't care too much about Rin being the son of Satan. He isn't the guy himself, and he isn't trying to harm the peace. So why should it bother me?"

"Now if only everyone thought that way!" Rin sighs.

"You're pretty cool Rose!"

"Ah, thanks." Rose blushes slightly. "I'm not that great though. I just usually have Dameon to cover my back."

"But even without Dameon you're one of the best exorcists we have."

"Thats not true, I'm sure of it. In fact, all of you will probably pass me up if you work hard enough. Thats what I had to do, work hard. Dameon had a natural talent for the life on an exorcist, but I had to work at it."

"Well you're still cool."

"Thanks." They continue to chat, Rose easing herself out of the conversation, allowing the others to continue and her to just watch and listen. After a while she looks up at the sky, watching the clouds float past.

"What are you thinking about?" Yukio asks.

"Ah, nothing in particular." Rose smiles at him, then looks at the others, who have gotten themselves into a heated debate over which out of a few demons look the ugliest.

"Somethings bothering you."

"No, nothing is bothering me. It's just, I'm not used to stuff like this. Aside from Dameon I didn't hang out with much of anyone back at my old school. I'm just not much of a socializer."

"Well you're doing fine so far."

"Thanks." She and Yukio are quiet for a few moments. "Yukio, what was it like for Rin when the others found out about him being the son of Satan?"

"It took a while before they became close again. There were a lot of issues, but they worked themselves out. Thank goodness too, I don't want to have to deal with all that for my brother." Yukio chuckles.

"I see." Rose smirks. "Ah, well, lets just enjoy our lunch time. I have a lot of work to look forward to in my next class, so I want to relax as much as possible..."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose, in bed, is fast asleep. Suddenly her phone starts ringing. She groans and grabs her phone.

"It's 2 am, this better be important." She angrily says.

"Is that any to talk to your mentor?"

"It's you." Rose groans. She doesn't want to talk with Angel. "What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm checking in. How are things going? Is the son of Satan acting up?"

"No, stop freaking out." Rose sits up. "There are no problems. I understand your worry, a demon is a demon. but a human is a human, and Rin is part human. He may have the strengths of a demon, but he has the mindset and attitude a human would. As things stand there is no reason to worry about him."

"You aren't looking hard enough at him!"

"Listen, I need sleep. I am telling you I find no problems with Rin."

"Fine, then what about Mephisto?"

"You know I hate him, but nothing is off with him either. Please, I want to sleep."

"Alright, alright, you can go back to sleep. But I still don't trust them. Keep your eye on those two."

"I understand, I really do. Please, sleep."

"Alright, you can go back to sleep. Check in more often though."

"Fine. Bye." She hangs up and groans as she lies back down. "Stupid Angel. Why would he call at 2 in the morning?"

"He's probably just worried about you." Rose sits up and glares at her door.

"What do you want Mephisto?"

"Can I come in?" Rose pulls her hair over her ears and hides her tail.

"Fine, but I'm not getting out of bed." Mephisto walks in.

"Your room is so empty! You still haven't settled in properly. I can get you some manga and posters to go with them." He smiles.

"If you want to talk about decorating then wait until i'm ready to be awake. As it stands I want to to strangle both Angel and you for bugging me at this hour."

"I actually came to ask you for some help."

"With what?" Mephisto pokes at a book on Rose's desk with his staff.

"You see, in a nearby town there seems to be an issue with a few demons bothering the residents. I can't go after them, but I thought you could take Dameon and deal with them for me."

"I don't want to." Rose groans.

"Won't you do it for me? If you do this then I won't charge you for up to 10 manga. This can be your payment!"

"You are so annoying." She sighs. "Alright, alright. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"You throw in a box set of an anime of my choosing." Rose smirks. Mephisto is surprised, then he laughs.

"I'll agree to it!"

"Alright, get out then. I'll get Dameon."

"I knew I could count on you!" He tips his hat and walks out, the door closing behind him. Rose sighs.

"This is a pain. I want sleep." She gets up and her tail wraps around her left leg. She gets dressed, brushes her hair, then uses take to hide the top of her ears. "Whatever, I do have a couple series that I've been wanting to read more of." She gets her sword and gun on, then walks over to Dameon's room. She opens the door and sees Dameon sprawled out on his bed. "Geeze." She walks over pokes his cheek with the tip of her sword's sheath. "Dameon, come on, we have a job to go do."

"Go away." Dameon mumbles as he pulls his blanket over his head.

"Dameon, lets go. You know the drill." He groans and sits up.

"Why? I don't want to work. Leave me alone."

"Thats supposed to be my line." Rose shakes her head. "Come on, we're gonna be heading to headquarters to check in, then we'll head over to the town Mephisto said was having problems."

"Whatever." Dameon gets out of bed and walks over to his dresser. Rose walks out into the hallway and shuts the door behind her. She leans on a wall, waiting for Dameon. While she waits she pulls out her phone and dials a number. She puts it to her ear and waits.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vince, are there reports of a town near Mephisto's school having demon troubles?"

"Yeah, it just came in. I'm supposed to assign it."

"Dameon and I can take it. We'll be coming by to check in and get the info, so don't give it to anyone else."

"Wow, you're volunteering for a late night fight? We usually have to have Dameon drag you out of bed."

"Yeah well two irritants woke me up so I decided I might as well get rid of some energy before trying to get back to sleep."

"Alright, I'll hold it for you."

"Thanks Vince. I'm glad you're our go to guy. You're always so helpful."

"It's no problem. I love working with you and Dameon. I get to brag about how my clients success rates are higher than others."

"The client thing is new, how many of there are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still winning."

"whatever. See ya in a bit." She hangs up.

"You're going out to hunt demons?" Rose looks to see Rin walking over, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. What are you doing up?"

"I heard a knock on the door but Yukio wouldn't get up to get it, so I did." Rose glares down the hallway, wondering if Mephisto is wondering. This was his doing, she knows it.

"You should go back to bed."

"But I wanna come with." Rin smiles. "I want to see what two experts can do! Please! You're allowed to watch me, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Please!"

"Rin, I don't think..."

"Please! I want to come!"

"Fine, fine!" Rose sighs. "But you probably don't want to go out in your pajamas."

"I'll go change! Wait for me!" Rin runs back to his room, but stops and quietly walks in, not wanting to wake Yukio.

"So the kid is coming along?" Dameon opens his door and walks out, shutting it behind himself.

"Yeah. He was determined to come along."

"That might hamper you."

"I couldn't go all out anyways, you know that. this village probably isn't abandoned yet, since this seems to be so sudden. And besides, Mephisto is around. He'll probably be watching."

"Yeah, I suppose that would be the case." Dameon shakes his head. "Oh well. Maybe you can create a bond with Rin!"

"We already get along. Besides, once this year is over I'm moving back to England. I miss home."

"This country is your home too."

"I guess, but I only really saw a little bit of it, you know that."

"Yeah."

"I'm ready!" Rin runs out of his room, changed into some more normal clothes. "Lets go!"

"Keep it down, you might wake Yukio, and he wouldn't let you go with us."

"Ah, you're right!" Rin slaps his hand over his mouth. Dameon stifles a laugh.

"Come on." Rose pulls out a key from her pocket and sticks it in the door. She turns it, then opens the door. The three walk into the local headquarters and Rin looks around.

"Last time I was here it wasn't pleasant." Rin says.

"It's fine. You're here with me, no one will bother you."

"Are you sure? I'm not totally convinced."

"I'll bother you if you'd like." Dameon smirks.

"I'm good." They stop in front of what reminds Rin of a teller's counter at a bank.

"Vince! Hey!" Rose leans in and looks around the emptied area.

"Rose! Hold on!" A black hair, blue eyed young man with glasses walks out a door in back with some papers. "Good to see you."

"You too. Are those mine?"

"Yep." He hands Rose the papers. "Be careful. This town hasn't been evacuated. This is an acute demon surge. We're looking into the cause already, but we need the problem taken care of before more people get hurt."

"Understood. Then we'll be going now."

"Before you go, is that kid back there with you?" Rose looks back to see Rin looking around.

"Yeah."

"Is he the son of Satan?"

"Yeah." Rose looks over the papers. "Any other questions?"

"Why is he here?"

"Because he wouldn't let me say no to him coming along to watch. It's not a big deal."

"If you say so..."

"Alright, see you around Vince." Rose starts walking, Rin and Dameon behind her. "Here it is."

"What?" Rin watches Rose pull a key out of an envelope.

"Vince has a couple keys set aside to link to one destination or another. He'll set them so we don't have to worry about getting where we need."

"That's cool." They stop at a door and Rose pulls out her sword, then puts the key in. Dameon pulls his sword off his back.

"Rin, if you can help it then try not to fight. It'd be best if you just watch."

"Got it!" Rin smiles. they turn the key and open the door. They walk out onto a street where a small demon runs past them.

"Oh boy." Rose sighs. "Alright, come on then. Rin, how about you get on a roof to watch?"

"Alright!" Rin runs around to the side of the house they are walking out of as Dameon shuts the door behind them. He jumps up and grabs a corner, then pulls himself up.

"Lets go." Rose says. She and Dameon run after the small demon, which was running towards some noise. They see smoke in the distance. "A fire started. Dameon, with the chaos a summoning won't be good."

"Yeah. At this point it'd get in our way, especially with our restrictions."

"You mean my restrictions?"

"It's ours. After all, we're connected." Dameon smirks. Rose smirks back.

"You're a sap." They reach what looks to be the center of the chaos. There are dozens of small demons running around, while several large demons destroy everything around. There are even a few dead bodies on the ground. A fire is burning one building, started by a fire demon.

"I got left!" Dameon shouts.

"Fine with me!" Rose stabs her sword into the ground and pulls out her gun. As Rin catches up and stops on a nearby rooftop Rose starts shooting, hitting the smaller demons as they run about.

"Wow, she's as good a shot as Yukio." He looks over at Dameon, who is fighting a couple of the large demons, taking out smaller ones now and during the fight. "This is... so cool!"

"Rin! Duck!" Rin looks at Rose, she has her gun pointed at him. He drops down and she shoots, hitting a demon that was behind him. Rin looks behind himself, then at Rose. She finishes the smaller demons on her side of the area and holsters her gun. She then grabs her sword and charges at the fire demon, which is trying to set another house ablaze. She slashes a the demon and it howls, then spins around to face her. Rose cuts up the center of the demons body, then jumps back, avoiding the spew of miasma. She then lunges and stabs the demon. The force she creates knocks the demon over. As it falls back she pulls out her sword and cuts the demon's head off, then kicks herself away, her shoes and the bottom of her pants legs burning some from the contact.

"So cool!" Rin looks back at Dameon. He watches as Dameon skewers the two demons he was fighting, then uses his strength to life the large sword with the demons attached and throw the demons off and onto some smaller demons, crushing them. He tosses his sword, hitting another large demon in the back and pinning it to a house. He pulls out his gun and fires at the large demon first until he's sure it's dead, then he starts shooting the smaller guys. "Wow, these two are cleaning up!" Rin sees a small demon trying to escape. He also sees a young girl running out of her house, being chased by another demon.

"Momma! Momma! Help!" She shouts.

"Ah, ah! Rose! Rose! Little girl in trouble!" Rin shouts. He would go himself, but he doesn't have his sword.

"Where?" Rose shouts back.

"That way!" Rin points to the left. Rose starts running. She gets around a building and sees the young girl as she trips and the two demons close in on her. She pulls out her gun.

"Got them, thanks." She shoots, hitting both little demons. "Get her inside Rin!"

"Alright!" Rin jumps off the roof and runs to the girl. "Hey, come on. We'll protect you, okay?"

"My mommy!" The girl cries.

"Where is she?"

"Inside!" Rin looks back at the house. "Monsters are trying to get us!"

"It's okay! We'll protect you! We're here to protect everyone! Come on, lets..."

"Boy! Over here!" Rin looks to see an old man waving from an open door a few houses away. "Bring her here! This place was blessed not long ago because my grandson was having problems. The demons haven't been able to get in!"

"Alright. You go with the old man, okay?"

"O-okay." The girl sniffles. "But mommy!"

"I'll look for you! Go with the geezer!" Rin helps the girl stand and she runs to the old man. She gets inside, but the man doesn't close the door.

"Are you an exorcist son?"

"Yeah, but I'm just a student. The experts are taking care of the big problems back there." Rin points.

"Be careful. These things have hurt most of us, and I'm not sure..."

"Wait, are you all okay? I mean..."

"No, we aren't doing well. I can't speak for everyone in town, but those of us in here..."

"Don't worry! The other two are doctors! They can help! Now I'm gonna look around for more people!"

"thank you son!" Rin runs into the house the little girl came from. He looks around, it's empty. Most lights are off, so he flips a switch. It doesn't work.

"Great." He manages to create a small flame to light his way. He looks around, but he doesn't see anything. "Hello! Anyone here?" A noise comes from the right. He looks over to see an open door. "This is feeling more and more like a bad horror flick..." He walks in and sees a woman lying in a pool of blood. "Shes..."

"Rin! where are you?" Rin runs out of the house.

"Here!" He shouts. Rose walks over and sighs.

"Don't do that. I'll be in trouble if something happens."

"Sorry. The little girl said her mom was inside. I wanted to find her, but..." He trails off.

"Show me."

"It's too late, she's..." Rose holds her hand up to stop him.

"I don't care, I want to see. Before we leave Dameon and I make a point to at least pray over the bodies of the dead." Rin nods and they walk inside. He leads her to the room where the woman was. When they walk in they find she's moving, trying to sit up.

"She's alive!" Rin shouts.

"Hold on!" Rose runs to the woman and kneels down. "Where are you hurt?"

"My... D...Dau..." She tries to croak out.

"She's fine, we got her to a safe place. Where are you hurt? Tell me quickly." Rose helps the woman sit up. She puts her hand on her chest. Rose moves her hand and sees a stab. Its to the right side of her body. "It's okay, I can fix that. The danger is in how much blood you've already lost. No need to worry though." Rose pulls out a small vial from her pocket and hands it to the Rin. "You'll need to help her drink this while I'm busy." She then rubs her hands, then places them over the wound. "I'll do what I can for your sake." She starts a quiet chant, a prayer. Rin walks over and opens the bottle. He helps the woman drink the liquid inside. They then wait for Rose to finish. It takes a couple minutes, but when she stops the wound seems to have stopped bleeding. "There. Now we'll take you to your daughter. It should be alright." Rose smiles.

"Thank... you."

"Rin, can you carry her to where you took the girl?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, that's easy." Rin carefully picks up the woman, then they walk out of the house. They walk over to the house where the old man lives. Rose knocks on the door.

"Yes?" the old man opens the door.

"This woman needs safety. I've done my best, but for now I can't do much else."

"Bring her in! Bring her in! Joshi! Naren!" Two men run over.

"Here." Rin hands the woman over to the two men. Rose looks into the house.

"I see there are many people who are hurt."

"Yes. Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. When my friend Dameon and I are done eliminating the problems we'll come back and help. Don't worry." Rose smiles. "Everything will be alright from this point on." She pulls out a key. "Would you close the door a moment?"

"Oh, sure. Whatever you need." He does. She puts the key in and opens the door. Rin sees a room filled to the bring with bottles and vials of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Rin, i'm going back to help Dameon. There is a box with trays of the vial you had earlier over there." She points. "Grab a tray and pull it out. Then come out and shut the door behind you. You should then give it to the man, have him make everyone who was hurt by a demon drink it, especially anyone who is sick or has blemishes showing up on their skin."

"Got it!" Rin runs in while Rose runs off. Rin finds the box and opens it. There are several layers of vials placed standing up in trays. He pulls one out, then runs out of the room. He shuts the door and then knocks. The old man opens the door back to the house. "Here! Everyone who was hurt needs to drink one of these, especially anyone who is sick or doing really badly. The girl's mom had some already."

"Thank you son. Thank you so much." The man takes the tray. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'm going to see if Rose and Dameon need help. We'll be back though! Don't worry!" Rin runs off, trying to find Rose and Dameon. He winds up almost running into Dameon when he turns a corner. He skids to a stop just short of him.

"Rin, hey." Dameon smiles. "We're almost done."

"Alright, can I help?"

"Not now. But Rose said there are a bunch of hurt people. When we finish..." Dameon shoots a small demon as it tries to run across the road. "Then we'll need some help caring for everyone. You up for it?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. It's gonna be a long night, be prepared..."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walks into her class, her clothes and hair are both a mess.

"That took so long." She sighs. "I barely had time to change."

"Rose, hey!" A girl waves.

"Hey." Rose smiles slightly and waves.

"You alright?" Another girl asks.

"Yeah. I had some errands to run and I lost track of time, so I wound up staying up all night and almost didn't make it back in time for school." Rose sits in her seat. "I'm just tired, I'll be fine." She looks out a window.

"What errands?"

"Oh, well, I know Mephisto, and he had some errands to run. I wound up doing them for him."

"Poor Rose!"

"You can rest! I'll let you borrow my notes later."

"No, it's fine." Rose waves their comments away. "I'm actually quite used to this sort of thing. It's not a big deal. Thank you though." The teacher walks in, and the bell rings. The school day begins, and Rose does her best to keep herself awake. When lunch break begins Rose is about to walk out of her classroom.

"Rose!" Rose groans.

"I know that voice." Mephisto walks in.

"There you are!" He smiles. "You were such a help last night. Why don't you come by my house for dinner tonight? You can pick out your reward!"

"Alright."

"Wonderful!" Mephisto smiles. "I'll see you tonight then! And dress nice! I love any excuse to dress up!" Mephisto walks out and Rose groans.

"It's gonna be a long day..."

* * *

"Knock knock." Rose looks at her door.

"What is it Dameon?"

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose." Dameon opens the door to see Rose in a no sleeve scarlet dress. The bottom is slit on the left side, from her thigh down.

"Wow. What a dress." Dameon smiles.

"Yeah, shut up." Rose sighs.

"All this for Mephisto, but not for me?"

"Nope." Rose smirks. "Here, you should help me brush my hair." She holds a brush out to Dameon. He chuckles and takes the brush. He stands behind Rose, brushing her hair. "Dameon, I'm getting really annoyed with Mephisto."

"Hey, you're getting some cool stuff out of it."

"That isn't the point." Rose frowns. "He wants to know my secret, and since I'm supposed to be stay here at least until graduation I just have to play along and home he doesn't corner me."

"It's alright, you'll survive just fine." Dameon finishes brushing Rose's hair and wraps an arm around her, brush in hand. Rose takes the brush and sets it on the dresser in front of her, then leans back into Dameon. "Just think about our anniversary. It's coming up soon."

"It really is almost that time again." Rose smiles. "Where are we going this year?"

"I'm thinking that beach down in California."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. It's a pretty spot, and no one seems to be able to find it."

"Perfect to relax for a little while, and to enjoy your chocolate cake and peanut butter cookies." Rose laughs.

"Alright, you win, I'm cheered up."

"Good." Dameon unwarps his arm from around Rose and she turns to face him. "Now play nice with Mephisto, got it?"

"If I must." Dameon smirks and pecks Rose on the lips.

"Well, while you're dong that I'm gonna go run off on a mission. Have fun!" Dameon walks to Rose's door and uses a key to head to headquarters. Rose sighs, but continues to smile.

"Yeah, you're annoying. I still love you though." She then starts walking, heading to her meeting with Mephisto...

* * *

"I'm so glad you came!" Mephisto smiles as he leads Rose through his house. "That's a lovely dress! I'm glad you dressed nicely for me."

"You told me you wanted me to, so I did." Rose looks around, arms crossed, wanting to get this over with. They reach their destination, an otaku paradise of a room. "Ah, w-wow." Rose uncrosses her arms. "Th-this is really cool."

"I'm glad to have a fellow otaku!" Mephisto laughs. "It makes everything more fun!" Rose walks over to a bookshelf and looks at the manga lined up, tightly packed so they can fit. "Well, how about some dinner first, then you can have your reward for taking that job."

"Ah, right. I almost forgot we were having dinner." Rose walks over to a table. Mephisto makes a quick flick of the wrist and the chairs pull out for the two of them. They sit down and the chairs push them in. "I must admit, your abilities are quite useful."

"Of course they are. This isn't the first time you've seen a bit of my abilities." Rose glares at Mephisto. "Of course, it wasn't so pleasant for you."

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm sure you know why I want you here tonight." Mephisto makes a quick motion with his hand and the food appears on the table. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. But you've captured my interest. Especially with this little secret you're trying to keep from me."

"I don't have to try hard." Rose smirks.

"Thats not fair. Though I can't say I'm trying my hardest to get you to show me." Mephisto smirks. He snaps his fingers, the food serves itself to their plates. Rose takes her fork and pokes at the slice of ham on her plate. "Maybe I should involve some more people you care about."

"You won't find out." Rose says simply, her expression bored with a hint of arrogance. "Mephisto, when we first met you said there was something about me that intrigued you. To me you were a random creepy demon, and I wanted nothing to do with you. We ended up getting into a fight, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Since then you've been determined that something is different about me, for no good reason. You're trying to hone in on what that is, but you won't get there. Till the day I die I will keep my secrets under lock and key."

"What if I decided to go through Dameon?" Mephisto starts cutting his ham. Rose glares at him.

"Don't touch him." She growls.

"Touchy, aren't you?"

"Just give up on finding out my secret Mephisto." Rose cuts her ham. "It's something that no one needs to know. It's a pointless little fact that makes no difference." She eats a piece.

"Are you sure? If its so pointless then why are you hiding it?"

"Maybe just to bother you." Rose smirks.

"Lets stop all this. I want to know, so what would it take for you to tell me. Of course it will stay just between us. I'm quite good at keeping secrets." Mephisto smiles.

"Not. For. Sale." Rose says smugly, then takes another bite of the ham.

"There must be a price."

"No."

"What about your life?" Rose raises an eyebrow at Mephisto. "After all, we both know I could easily kill you."

"It won't be as easy as you think."

"Should we test this theory?"

"Probably not. After all, the hassle it would cause you isn't worth the effort, now is it?" Rose smirks. "You'd have to deal with some very annoying people."

"Yes, that is a downside, isn't it?" He sighs. "Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like?"

"I'm good."

"You aren't any fun at all."

"I do have a question for you though." Rose twirls her fork in her hand. "How much of that attack last night was your doing?" Mephisto looks surprised.

"Me? I did nothing."

"Why is it hard for me to believe that?" Rose sighs. "Well then, I would say the only bit of conversation we haven't touched on would be..."

"What, you aren't going to press me?"

"Why should I? You won't tell, not without a price. And I'm not paying that price. Instead I want to talk about my reward..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose! Hello!" Rose stops and looks back to see Rin running after her.

"Oh, Rin, hi." Rose smiles.

"You took off for school without either of us! And you didn't answer when I called your name!"

"Sorry, I have some new books to read." Rose waves her name manga book. "I haven't read manga at all for the last couple months, so much has been happening for me. But now I think I'll get back on track. This is a new series Mephisto recommend."

"Are you an otaku too?" Rin asks. Rose giggles.

"Yep."

"You're in a really good mood."

"Ah, yeah. I was tired last night when I got back to my room, so I went to bed almost right away and didn't read anything. But before I left my room I finished off the latest book of one of my favorite series. It put me in a really good mood today. Now I'm starting this new series."

"You must really like manga."

"Yeah. I get to pretend my problems are gone for a little while and live in someone else's world. It's kind of nice, having a little escape now and then. And besides, they can be just so funny!" Rin smiles.

"Sounds good to me I guess. So, any more adventures I can join you with?"

"No, nothing planned."

"You're not going anywhere?" Rin disappointingly asks.

"Well, there is one plan for Dameon and I to go out instead of me going to exorcist school."

"Really?" Rin perks up.

"Ah, I don't know if you'll want to come along. Dameon and I are going for our anniversary."

"Dating?"

"No, the anniversary of when we met." Rose flips a page of her book. "You see, every year since we met Angel would take us out somewhere. Dameon and I didn't get along back then, but when we were on our own we still went out together. We've gone to a few different places, and this year we're thinking of going to a nice little spot hidden away from everyone else on a beach. But since it's us as a couple I don't..."

"The beach! Yes! I want to go to the beach again! Can I come? Oh! We should bring everyone else!" Rin smiles at Rose. She looks at him, surprised by his reaction.

"Ah, well..." Rose sighs, then she smiles at Rin. "I don't know, maybe."

"Yes! Beach party! I have to tell everyone! I'll see you later!" Rin runs off. Rose sighs.

"Rin, you can be such a bother. I was hoping for a bit of freedom. But, I suppose this should be fine." She continues reading her manga, walking to class...

* * *

"What? I thought you wanted to not have to hide your tail and ears." Dameon frowns as he sits on Rose's bed, watching her go through her clothes.

"Yeah, but it can be hard to say no to that kid. Besides, I don't mind too much. I'll just need some swim trunks over my bikini like normal."

"And thats a problem!" Rose throws a shirt, hitting Dameon in the face.

"There it is." She pulls out some small red swim trunks, then pulls out a matching bikini set.

"Why don't you just wear the swim trunks?"

"I told you, it just isn't that comfortable. Besides, I just need them to hide my tail.

"Yeah, but you've almost given yourself away still." Dameon snickers. "You act like such a kid in the water."

"Sh-shut up." Rose blushes and glares at Dameon. "I like swimming, so what?" She closes her drawer and heads for her door to go to class.

"I know you do." Dameon stands and follows. "I remember that first time we went to a beach."

"That... That was great." Rose smiles. "I'd never known you could swim in water, and I slept on my plane ride over to England so I never got to see the water. It was so beautiful."

"You still haven't gotten over it."

"Oh shut up already! Go do work or something!" Rose kicks Dameon in the guy, then runs. Dameon bends over, in pain.

"Rose..." Dameon sighs as he stands up right. "You are such a brat sometimes." He sighs, then smirks. "Well, I suppose I can get to work." He pulls out a key then puts it in a door, heading to headquarters. Meanwhile Rose goes to Exorcist school. She walks into class and almost right away is surrounded by the students.

"Rose! Are you really taking us to the beach?" Shima asks.

"When are we going?" Rin asks.

"C-calm down!" Rose says.

"Rose, they've been talking non-stop about this." Yukio says. "At this rate I won't be able to start class."

"Sorry. Listen, everyone." Rose looks at the group, then sighs. "Yeah, it's fine I suppose. Dameon and I won't mind you all tagging along."

"Great! I want to go to the beach!" Shura says as she walks in.

"That's right, I was told Shura is at this school too." Rose says as she fakes a smile at Shura, not succeeding very well.

"Brat Rose!" Shura smiles.

"I was so happy I had avoided seeing you all this time. Looks like my luck has ended."

"Is something wrong?" Rin asks.

"It's nothing." Rose sighs.

"Rose here has always been a bit jealous of my abilities." Shura says as she wraps an arm around Rose's neck, pulling her into an unwanted hug.

"No, not even close." Rose says as she shoves Shura off. "It's nothing you kids need to worry about."

"Well, I still want to know when we're going to the beach!"

"If you want to come then Dameon and I will be going out next week on Friday."

"Friday! Beach party!"

"This'll be great!" Rose starts walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yukio asks.

"You don't need three baby sitters for Rin. If Shura is here then I'm going to head back to my room." Rose walks out, and then heads back to her room. As she walks she sighs angrily. "Stupid Shura! She's almost as annoying as Angel." Rose shakes her head. "As if I'd be jealous of her. She's just annoying, plain and simple. Especially with her lack of decency." Rose gets to her room, then she flops onto her bed. She sighs and shuts her eyes. "I met her at the same time as I met Mephisto, didn't I? What a terrible week that was." Rose turns and lies on her belly, burying her face in her pillow as she thinks back to one of her least favorite weeks of her life...

* * *

_Rose is with Dameon and Angel as they walk into a small village._

_"This is so cool! We aren't full exorcists yet, but we're still going on a big mission!"_

_"Don't get too excited Dameon. You're here to observe and learn more than anything." Angel cautions._

_"Seriously." Rose mumbles. "You're so annoying."_

_"Rose, the ocean is over that way." Angel says as he points to his right._

_"Ocean?" Rose smiles and looks in the direction Angel pointed. "Really?"_

_"You're such a kid." Dameon snickers._

_"Shut up." Rose glares at Dameon. He sticks his tongue out at her._

_"Angel! Good to see you!" Mephisto walks up to them._

_"I was told you were going to be here. I was hoping they were wrong." Angel says, clearly disgusted by the sight of Mephisto._

_"How mean! I'm here to help! If I wasn't then I wouldn't bother staying in such a dirty places as this." Mephisto makes a quick flicking motion with his wrist and a handkerchief appears in his hand. He puts it to his face._

_"Angel, who is this?" Dameon looks up at Angel._

_"What cute children!" Mephisto smiles. "My name is Mephisto! How old are you two? 10? 11?"_

_"I'm 12 and Rose is 11. We're both Exwires."_

_"You speak Japanese quite well."_

_"Yeah. Rose grew up in Japan before moving back to the UK, so she already speaks Japanese. I'm just a quick learner."_

_"Annoying." Rose mumbles. She watches Mephisto, unsure of him. He notices her gaze._

_"Well, why don't you kids come with me and we'll let your mentor here go catch up with everyone? Come on! It'll be fun!" Mephisto starts walking away, and before Angel can reply Dameon starts running after him._

_"Sounds good to me! Hey! Can you fight? I want to see how strong you are!"_

_"Ah, Dameon!" Angel sighs. He then looks down at Rose. She looks up at him. "You can go, but be careful. I don't trust him."_

_"Why not? He's weird, but..."_

_"Because Mephisto is a demon."_

_"A... A demon?" Rose looks to see Mephisto standing down by a corner, waiting for her to follow._

_"I don't trust him, but he's been helping the True Cross Order for 200 years. I don't get much of a choice."_

_"Is it okay, to be around him?"_

_"You'll be okay. After all, you're my bright student." Angel smiles. "Go on, I'll come find you two later. Keep Dameon out of trouble."_

_"Okay." Rose starts walking. When she reaches Mephisto he smiles._

_"You are such a controlled young girl. Angel must have raised you well. Although your brother seems a bit..."_

_"He isn't my brother." Rose interrupts. She glares at Dameon, who has found some other boys and is talking and laughing with them._

_"Cousin?"_

_"No. We aren't related at all. Angel found me after an old monk died and left me alone."_

_"A monk?"_

_"I never knew either of my parents. The monk was a friend of my mom, and so he took care of me after she died. But before he died he brought me back to England, where I was born. It wasn't long before Angel and Dameon found me."_

_"You must have impressed him."_

_"I guess."_

_"Well, lets get going!" He starts walking and Angel follows. "Little Dameon! Why don't you come with me? There's a nice hotel nearby where I'm staying. You kids can play there. It's much cleaner inside anyways."_

_"Alright!" As they walk Rose watches Mephisto. He looks down at her._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"Are you really a demon?"_

_"And a powerful one at that." Mephisto smirks._

_"I want to see! Can I fight you?" Dameon asks._

_"Quit being dumb Dameon. You couldn't beat a wet paper."_

_"What did you say?" Dameon glares at Rose._

_"Children, no need to fight. Look! The hotel! You know, you could even go swimming if you'd like."_

_"Swimming? Is there a pool?" Rose smiles up at Mephisto._

_"Do you like swimming?"_

_"Rose is obsessed with swimming." Dameon says._

_"Be quiet!" Rose glares at Dameon. Mephisto chuckles._

_"Yes, there's a pool. Well, lets hurry up then if you want to go swimming!"_

_"Alright!" Rose starts running, excited to go swimming._

_"Hey! Wait for me!" Dameon shouts as he runs after Rose. "You don't even know where you're going!"_

_"Do too!" Rose skips to a stop, then turns a corner._

_"She does know. But I don't think she's been here before, and she just arrived. How strange." Mephisto smiles. "It doesn't stick out too much either, so it's not like she... This might be more interesting than I thought." He follows after the kids, his curiosity growing as he thinks of the possibilities of the strange abilities these two kids may possess..._


End file.
